deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Station7/Johan van Horst
Deze pagina gaat over Johan van Horst. Johan van Horst, ook wel bekend als Johan De Rode Ridder van Horst, ' Ridder van Horst' of Johan van RodeDe Tweede Terugkeer en meer bekend als De Rode Ridder is een Ridder van de Ronde Tafel. Johan ging in het begin alleen op pad totdat Lancelot met hem meeging in Koning Arthur. In deze strip werden ook Merlijn, Guinevere, Arthur en Arthur's verrader, Lodogran van Camelard geïntroduceerd. In de volgende strip ontmoette Johan Kerwyn, die de leider was van een eigen groep die probeert iedereen om te brengen uit Johan's groep. Johan kreeg later ook een vijand, voor zowel als voor hem als voor Koning Arthur: Bahaal. Een latere tijd ontmoette Johan Galaxa, een Fee van het Licht. Galaxa helpt Johan tegen vijanden van Bahaal's groep als Johan in benarde situaties zit. Na een lange tijd kreeg Johan nog een vijand erbij, Demoniah, die voor Bahaal werkt. Johan heeft ook vaak confrontaties met vijanden die niet in een manier te maken hebben met Bahaal, Kerwyn, Demoniah of Lodogran van Camelard. Een terugkerend verschijnsel is dat Johan vaak goed kan opschieten met een meesterbrein en niet altijd in de gaten heeft dat deze persoon niet deugt. Hoe dan ook, in sommige situaties heeft Johan het door of kan hij niet bewijzen dat een persoon slecht is. Biografie Eerder leven Johan van Horst werd geboren in Vlaanderen, BelgiëDit werd bevestigt door Johan in zijn gesprek met Merlijn in de strip, de Watermolen. Johan van HorstIn De Sluier van Wuustwezel noemt Karel de Montabour, Johan als Johan van Horst. was gezien als de aangenomen zoon van Jan van HorstBevestigt door Magor in De Witte Duisternis. Zijn vader was Arnold van RodeBevestigt door Magor in De Witte Duisternis en Amelrick Pynnock noemt Johan zijn halfbroer in De Heren van Rode, waar hij later zijn naam De Rode Ridder aan verleende. Zijn moeder had ook 2 kinderen met een man van de Pynnock familie waar zijn 2 half-broers uitkwamen: Hugo en Amelrick PynnockBevestigt door Johan in De Witte Duisternis.. Johan heeft ook nog een broer, die nooit gezien is in de strips (bron????). Jenne is zijn half-broer's nichtBevestigt door Johan als Hugo's nicht in de Rode Kogge. Toen Johan nog heel jong was ontmoette hij Veerle en Hermine. Johan speelde toen hij Veerle voor het laatst zag met haar in een weiddeBaloch de Reus. Johan ontmoette toen hij nog een schildknaap was, Leopold van IJsendijckeDe Koningsmaker. Voor Johan zijn avonturen beleefde als ridder met zijn gouden sporen, terwijl Reyhold zijn plannen aan het verzinnen om Kasteel Eikendale binnen te dringenHet Behouden Zwaard. Op avontuur Wanneer Johan op pad is, ontmoet hij een gewonde man genaamd Reyhold. Johan laat Reyhold achter in Kasteel Eikendale en ontmoet de kasteelvrouw, Sieglinde van Eikendale. Op mysterieuze wijze verschijnt Het Gebroken Zwaard, terwijl Reyhold geschrokken isHet Gebroken Zwaard (strip). Wanneer Johan en Sieglinde op pad zijn, doet Sieglinde's paard vreemd. Johan weet dat dit gedaan wordt door een stalmeester, die door Reyhold's kasteelbewaker in het kasteel wordt vermoord. Johan vermoord Reyhold's kasteelbewaker en dus wordt de eerste moord gepleegd door Johan op de moordenaarHet Gebroken Zwaard (strip). Ontmoeting met Reyhold Toen Johan op pad ging, zag hij een man op de grond liggen in het bos. Toen Johan opkeek, zag hij Het Gebroken Zwaard. Later bracht Johan Reyhold naar Kasteel Eikendale. In kasteel Eikendale sprak Johan met Sieglinde van Eikendale. Sieglinde was alleen in het kasteel, omdat haar man, Mathis van Eikendale op pad ging. Johan en Sieglinde hoorde geschreeuw in Reyhold's kamer, die het Gebroken Zwaard had gezienHet Gebroken Zwaard (strip). De ondergang van Reyhold Ontmoeting met Erwin, Erik en Kurt De opleiding van Erwin, Erik en Kurt Gevecht bij De Reigershoeve Gevecht met Baldur De Gouden Sporen Na de dood van Baldur gaf Johan de gouden sporen aan Erwin. Wulf was ook present bij de graven van Kurt en Erik samen met Johan, Erwin en Veerle. Erwin zei tegen Veerle dat hij de gouden sporen nog niet waardig kon dragen. Erwin vond dat hij dit pas later kon doen. Ontmoeting met de Kamroen broers Johan begon zijn tocht met zijn paard, maar Johans paard struikelde. Johan zag een Noorman en achtervolgde hem. De Noorman struikelde en lag bewusteloos. Johan zag daarna een reuzenhagedis en stak deze dodelijk neer. Hierna zag Johan "Het Veenspook". Johan kreeg toen een steen tegen zijn hoofd gesmeten, waarschijnlijk door de Noorman die bewusteloos was. De ontvoeringen van Ulrich en Gunnar van Kamroen Het binnenvallen van Siegmund en Rolf van Kamroen Nadat Johan was ontsnapt aan Siegmund en Rolf van Kamroen, waren de broers op weg naar Kasteel Valkensteen. Als een afleiding gebruikte Siegmund een ton waardoor de vikingen vastzaten. Doordat de Noormannen vastzaten, gingen Rolf en Siegmund op weg naar Hiordis van Valkensteen voordat de Noormannen zich bevrijdde. Dokus had rond dezelfde tijd Johan bevrijd. Hiordis vond Rolf en Siegmund lafaards, aangezien ze haar wilde ombrengen, maar Johan stapte op tijd in en begon met hun een gevecht. Tijdens het gevecht stak Johan Rolf in de arm neer, die van Siegmund Gunnar en Ulrich moest bevrijden. Toen Rolf wegging, hielp Hiordis Johanen pakte zijn zwaard. Johan hield Siegmund tegen, maar Siegmund wilde Hiordis neersteken met zijn zwaard. Johan maakte hiervan gebruik en stak Siegmund van Kamroen fataal neer. Ontmoeting met Thibalt, de kapitein Johan wordt kapitein Aankomst in Bagdad en vrijheid Samenwerking met Omar Zoektocht naar de Parel De dood van Omar Het eerste toernooi Het tweede toernooi De val van Diedrich van Bokkensteen Gevecht met Jayavar Nadat Jayavar ontsnapte, ging hij naar Yasodo toe en zei dat Johan een verrader was. Jayavar ging in een gevecht met Johan, maar Johan was sneller en stak Jayavar fataal neer met zijn zwaard. Hierna ontsnapte Johan van Yasodo. Gevecht in Angkor Het plan van Thoran Nadat iedereen op hun hoede en gekeken hadden over een geen geheime gang zich in het kasteel bevond, werd Kunar neergeslagen en later ook Reynold. Toen Johan verder keek, bleek het dat Hilde en Gawijn vast waren gezet door Thoran. Nabor, ook wel bekend als Rolf van Herzele, wat niet zijn echte naam was, bleek de persoon te zijn die Thoran had geholpen. Door een afleiding van Reynold kon Hilde vluchten. Nabor ging met Johan in een gevecht, maar Thoran probeerde met zijn sikkel op Johan te mikken, maar mislukte hierin en zijn broer Nabor stierf. Thoran probeerde nog Hilde en Gawijn om te brengen, maar werd fataal neergestoken door Johan. Ontmoeting met Ivar en Gwenda De ontdekking in Moerdal Na de dood van Gwenda vond Johan een grot, waarin Ivar zich bevond. Toen Johan zijn zwaard tegen Ivar aanhield, deed Ivar uitleggen dat hij en Gwenda werkte voor de Graaf van Moerdal en hun verantwoordelijk waren voor de Draak van Moerdal. Toen twee werkers van Ivar aankwamen, probeerde Ivar Johan neer te steken, maar Johan was sneller en stak Ivar neer voordat hij dit deed bij Johan. Daarna stak Johan de twee werkers van Ivar neer. Johan hakte hierna een stuk af van de Draak van Moerdal. De vrijheid van De Graaf van Moerdal en de Draak Nadat Johan was ontsnapt van Ivar's grot, ging Johan naar De Graaf van Moerdal's kasteel. Johan ging eerst in het kasteel zijn vriend Koenraad bevrijden. Dit lukte echter, maar al snel kwam de beul naar Koenraad toe om hem weg te brengen en eventueel om te brengen. Dit mislukte echter en Johan stak De Graaf van Moerdal's beul neer met zijn zwaard. De Graaf van Moerdal wachtte echter op de beul, maar Johan en Koenraad verschenen ten tonele. Koenraad stak de Kapitein neer en was zo dus bevrijd van hem. Johan echter achtervolgde de Graaf van Moerdal op de trappen. Johan was later met de Graaf bij een reling. Johan sloeg met zijn zwaard, maar de Graaf week waardoor hij naar achter viel, dood op de grond. Johan liet later echter de Draak zien en de Draak werd voorgoed vernietigd. Hierdoor waren de bewoners eindelijk veilig van de samenzwering. Koenraad en Wanda konden hierdoor veilig de straten inlopen. De verrader Gevecht met Maarten Halvoet Gevecht met Kurt Aanval van de Hongaren De eerste brandstichting De tweede brandstichting De echte vader van Greetje Het gevecht met Klaus Het gevecht met De Zeven Het gevecht met De Zeven begon Johan toen hij een afspraak had gemaakt met hun op een plek waar Johan zou afspreken met Garwin. Johan, niet wetende dat Garwin de leider was van De Zeven, liet zijn eigen zien en bevestigde tegen Johan dat hij de leider was van De Zeven. Johan, geschokt door het verraad, daagde De Zeven uit tot een duel. Johan had het eerste lid van De Zeven omgebracht. Johan gebruikte zijn schild om nog twee leden om te brengen. Garwin was boos en zei tegen Johan dat ze hem zouden ombrengen. Johan bracht hierna een vierde lid of Garwin om het leven. De ondergang van Verdal Het gevecht met Gorling De ontmoeting met de drie huurlingen De dood van Albar De dood van Hisol De ontmoeting met Wilhelms toneelgroep Verraad van Wilhelms toneelgroep De dood van Hannelore De echte verrader (Mirabel - Het Dievengilde) Gevecht met Tenebraxs werkers De redding van Zorika Gevecht met Tenebrax Nadat Johan De Witte Schaal rotsblokken liet afdalen waardoor Balin en zijn werkers omkwamen, ging Johan weg met zijn paard. Tenebrax zag dit van een afstand. Johan vond enige tijd later De Grootmeester's grot. Toen Johan naar boven klom vroeg "De Grootmeester" wat het wachtwoord was. Johan zei het wachtwoord Baphomet. "De Grootmeester" verwachtte Johan ongeduldig en Johan wilde hem bijna De Witte Schaal geven. Voordat Johan dit wilde doen, zag Johan de echte Grootmeester. Johan wist dat de man met wie hij praatte een bedrieger was. "De Grootmeester" wachtte, maar gebruikte De Zwarte Schaal en bleek Tenebrax te zijn. Johan gebruikte De Witte Schaal en vernietigde De Zwarte Schaal voorgoed. Tenebrax ging daarna naar een plek waar geen zonlicht was, zodat Johan niet de Witte Schaal kon gebruiken tegen hem. Tenebrax zei dat één van hun het levend zou verlaten. Tenebrax bevestigde dat terwijl Johan lag te slapen, hij de Grootmeester had gefolterd, maar het nog net overleefde. Tenebrax deed zijn mantel af en begon met zijn zwaard te vechten tegen Johan. Tenebrax zei tegen Johan dat hij als zwaardvechter zijn gelijke kon. Tenebrax viel hevig aan, maar Johan gaf geen terrein aan Tenebrax. Tenebrax probeerde De Witte Schaal te bemachtigen. Johan en Tenebrax zette het op alles, maar Johan nam gebruik op het moment toen Tenebrax en Johan hun zwaarden tegen elkaar hadden en stak Tenebrax dood neer. De Nevelsteen Xanador Gevecht met Yoessef en Hamid Gevecht met Morduk Slindar Gevecht met Baldein Aanval op Magiëra Het einde van Vrykolakas Gevecht met de Ninja Aanval op Johan van Horst Johans eerste dood en terugkeer Het boek Necronomicon Aanval op Dymphna en Olof Ontmoeting met Vlad Drakul De aanval van Rolo en Ursus De laatste stand van Vlad Drakul Johans bezoek in Kasteel Horst Johans tweede dood en terugkeer De Slag van Woeringen Gevecht met Klingsor's hoofdman Samenwerking met Klingsor De laatste stand van Klingsor De aanval van de Bulgaren Ontmoeting met "Arthur" Het gevecht Hääkon, Ber-Abbas en Kinross werkers Gevecht met Merlijns dubbelganger Het slagveld bij Lyonesse De dood van Arthurs dubbelganger De dood van Satyr De dood van Gandolf De ondergang van De Obscurant Het gevecht met Gruwold Reis naar Atlantis Op De Poseidon Gevecht met Sid Yoessef Ontmoetingen met Belluna en De Maangodin De Naamloze Ridder Gevecht Scotten en Picten Gevecht in het klooster Infiltratie bij Chizzo's groep Aanval van Yorba en Grak Het gevecht met de 3 Scythen Johan was met zijn paard aan het rond rijden. Johan dacht 3 Tempeliers ontmoet te hebben, maar zag een Tempeliers hand. Johan ging meteen met 3 Scythe in gevecht. Johan stak de eerste Scythe als eerste neer met zijn zwaard. Hierna stak Johan de tweede Scythe neer met zijn zwaard. Als laatste stak Johan de derde Scythe neer met zijn zwaard. De aanvallen van Gog en Magog Nadat Johan de 3 Scythen had omgebracht, waren Gog en Magog de stad aan het terroriseren. De Hogepriesters van Sumerië zonden Gog en Magog naar Johan toe. Johan ontkwam aan zijn dood en kon zo nog ontsnappen van Gog en Magog. Hierna bracht Johan nog een vijfde Scythe om het leven met zijn zwaard. De wisseling en de dood van Aaron Ontmoeting met Dixit Johan was aan het dromen over koning Arthur, Yorimoto, Merlijn en Amelrick Pynnock. Nadat hij dacht over zijn eerdere avonturen, werd hij wakker van een groep Neanderthalers. Toen Johan zich probeerde te verzetten, kreeg een klap op zijn hoofd en lag bewusteloos op de grondDe Grot van de Beer. Johan werd wakker in een grot. Hierbij ontmoette Johan Dixit, die onder de grot leefde. Dixit vertelde tegen Johan dat ze voor de "beer" werkte. Dixit vertelde ook over de dood van zijn zus, die vermoord was door Bellart. Hierdoor verloor Dixit zijn positie als bewaker en werd een slaaf van de "beer"De Grot van de Beer. Ontmoeting met Mariza Johan ontmoette Mariza. Johan kleedde zich uit en werd gewassen door Mariza's werkers. Nadat Mariza's verleiding niet werkte, ging Johan weer terug naar de werkplaats. Johan had samen met Dixit een plan bedacht en Dixit vertelde over zijn geschiedenis. Nadat Johan en Dixit wisten te ontsnappen, waren de bewakers van Mariza dronken gevoerd. Hierdoor konden ze tijd nemen om Mariza en de kermisgroep te pakken. Johan hield Mariza's vader vast, maar hij pakte snel een speer en gooide hem in de keel van Brutus. Hierdoor kwam hij om het levenDe Grot van de Beer. Dixit gooide Mariza bij Brutus, maar Bellart was woedend over de dood van zijn beer. Bellart wilde hierdoor wraak nemen op Johan door hem te vermoorden. Terwijl Dixit en Johan naar boven gingen, volgde Mariza en Bellart hem op samen met hun bewaking. Mariza kwam er ook achter dat haar bewakers waren dronken gevoerd door Johan en DixitDe Grot van de Beer. De dood van Mariza en Bellart Terwijl Dixit er mee bezig was de grot te laten instorten, kwam Johan Bellart en Mariza tegen. Bellart wist snel Johan te ontwapenen, maar Johan gooide Bellart op zijn zwaard, waardoor hij overleden was. Mariza wilde Johan snel ombrengen, maar Johan pakte snel zijn zwaard en gooide het in de buik van Mariza. Hierdoor stierf ze. Johan en Dixit kwamen veilig in de bovenwereld. Johan zag dat zijn paard nog gewoon boven was en zei vaarwel tegen DixitDe Grot van de Beer. Johans derde dood en terugkeer Eerste gevecht met de Mongolen Gevangengenomen door de Mongolen Tweede gevecht met de Mongolen Het gevecht met Kopfbrecher Het gevecht met Pankraz Rauh Het gevecht met Malegis de Mazan Het gevecht met Sighold Het gevecht met Ruperts werkers Het gevecht met de struikrovers De dood van Peng De aanval van Doctor Faustus Achtervolging in de sneeuw Gevangengenomen door Artemis Ontsnapping en vrijheid Het gevecht met Boris De confrontatie tussen De Zwarte Narcis en Demoniah De ontdekking van Enid Gevecht in Wando's schuur Het Godsgericht Johan begon dit gevecht met Wando's helper toen hij werd gezonden door Wando voor het gevecht. Hierdoor dacht Johan in de eerste instantie dat hij met Wando te doen had. Johan kreeg een houten zwaard en een schild van een gelovige. Wando's helper begon eerst met zijn zwaard te slaan naar Johan die bukte. Johan liet hem hierdoor struikelen, waardoor hij op de grond lag. Johan gebruikte zijn houten zwaard en stak Wando's helper dodelijk neer. Wando liet zijn eigen zien en Johan was hierdoor niet verbaasd. Johan vond Wando namelijk laf. Iudith's beer kwam in beeld en viel Boris dodelijk aan. Hierna viel de beer Wando aan, die alleen gewond was. Het eerste gevecht met Levinus Gevecht met Wando Het tweede gevecht met Levinus Eerste aanval van Gunar Skallagrimson Tweede aanval van Gunar Skallagrimson Gevecht met Gunar Skallagrimson Na ontkomen te zijn aan een viking die Johan ombracht, kwam Johan uit bij Gunar Skallagrimson. Gunar probeerde Johan om te brengen met hulp van Jarl. Hoe dan ook, een indiaan stak Jarl neer met een pijl, wat eindigde in zijn dood. Johan gooide verschillende wapens naar Gunar toe die miste. Gunar moest hier om lachen, maar had niet door dat Johan een speer pakte. Johan gebruik deze speer om Gunar neer te steken in zijn keel, wat zijn plannen tot een eind bracht. De redding van Rozenn De ontmoeting met Franseza De dood van Boidin De dood van Jodoc en Jutte De confrontatie De terugkomst van Kinugasa Eerste gevecht met de Ninja's Tweede gevecht met de Ninja's De dood van Kinugasa Kinugasa begon een gevecht met zijn zoon, Yorimoto. Kinugasa en Yorimoto waren aan elkaar gewaagd, maar toen Yorimoto bijna stierf door zijn vader, greep Ayako in en stak een speer in het lichaam van Kinugasa. Kinugasa stak daarna meteen een mes in het lichaam van Ayako. Ayako stierf hierdoor. Kinugasa was boos doordat zijn plannen waren mislukt en stierf in Japan. Vast in Japan Verschijningen Strips *2 - De Gouden Sporen *3 - Het Veenspook *4 - De Parel van Bagdad *5 - De Vrijschutter *6 - Het Wapen van Rihei *7 - De Val van Angkor *8 - De Gouden Sikkel *9 - De Draak van Moerdal *10 - Storm over Damme *11 - De Zilveren Adelaar *12 - De Hoorn van Horak *13 - De Vuurgeest *14 - De Galmende Kinkhoorns *15 - De Zwarte Wolvin *16 - Baloch de Reus *17 - De Zeekoning *18 - De Witte Tempel *19 - Koning Arthur *20 - Kerwyn de magiër *21 - De Wilde Horde *22 - De Ring van Merlijn *23 - Hugon de Hofnar *24 - De Zwarte Banier *25 - Het Rijk van Enid *26 - De Kroon van Deirdre *27 - Het Graf van Ronjar *28 - De Maansteen *29 - De Zwaneburcht *30 - Mysterie te Camelot *31 - De Groene Mummie *32 - Angst over Nevelland *33 - Het beleg van Crowstone *34 - De Stenen Beelden *35 - Het Derde Wapen *37 - De Wilde Jacht *38 - De Verzonken Klok *39 - Angst over Nevelland *40 - De Barst in de Ronde Tafel *41 - De Laatste Droom *42 - Het Testament *43 - Parcifal *44 - Drie Huurlingen *45 - De Hamer van Thor *46 - De Lorelei *47 - De Weerwolf *48 - De Voorspelling *49 - Met Masker en Zwaard *50 - De Terugkeer *51 - Excalibur *52 - De Watermolen *53 - De Samoerai *54 - De Kluizenaar van Ronceval *55 - De Koraalburcht *56 - Mandragora *57 - De Verboden Berg *60 - Sidarta *62 - Het Sprekende Zwaard *63 - De Walkure *64 - Het Dodenschip *65 - Het Adelaarsnest *66 - *67 *68 *69 *70 *71 - De Lijfwacht *72 *73 *74 *75 - De Hellebron *76 - De Barbaar *77 - De Galeislaaf *78 - Het Verloren Legioen *79 - [[]] *80 *81 - De Vluchtelingen *82 - Karpax de stalen man *83 - Het Spook *84 - De Duistere Bondgenoot *85 - De Zwarte Cobra *86 - De Duivelszee *87 - De Beelden van Djomaz *88 *89 - Het Oog van Toth *90 - Het Dievengilde *91 - Het Grote Geheim *92 - Zygmud en de Beren van Kragero *93 - Nevelsteen *94 - Xanador *95 - Heerser der Diepten *96 - De Dame van de Poorten *97 - De Vesting *98 *99 - De Gijzelaars *100 - De Vervloekte Stad *101 - De Scharlaken Brigade *102 *103 - De Gezellen van Nimrod *104 - De Monsterman *105 - De Bewaker *106 - De Levende Doden *107 - De Troglods *108 - De Overlevenden *109 - De Leeuw van Vlaanderen *110 - De Kraken *111 - Ninja *112 - De Schemerzone *113 - Oniria *114 - Vrykolakas *115 - Prinses Kin-Lien *116 - In de Witte Hel *117 - De Magische Scepter *118 - *119 - Stille Getuigen *120 - Het Verdronken Land *123 - Oniria *124 - Necronomicon *125 - Medusa *126 - De Duivel van de Lichtenberg *127 - De Rode Herberg *128 - De Boeienkoning *129 - Hydra *130 - De Zoon van de Draak *131 - De Heren van Rode *132 - De Slag van Woeringen *133 - De Spookkaros *134 - De Koningmaker *135 - De Witte Duisternis *136 - Sol Invictus *137 - De Slangegod *138 - Het Toernooi *139 - Bloed in de Branding *140 - De Doodsvlinders *141 - De Tuin van Eden *142 - De Rattenkoning *143 - Prins der Duisternis *144 - De Alchemist *145 - De Steen der Wijzen *146 - De Zwarte Spiegel *147 - Het Levenselixir *148 - De Bierkoning *149 - De Groene Steen *150 - Klingsor *151 - Mysterie op Ararat *152 - Lyonesse *153 - De Toverstaf *154 - De Slavenmeester *155 - Montsalvat *156 - De Graalkoning *157 - Avalon *158 - De Duivelstuin *159 - De Waterdemon *160 - Het Gouden Masker *161 - Catacomben *162 - Nemesis *163 - De Holle Aarde *164 - Reis naar Atlantis *165 - Magiërs van Atlantis *166 - De Drakenmeester *167 - Het Masker van de Draak *168 - Fata Morgana *169 - De Maangodin *170 - De Woudgeest *171 - De Boetelingen *172 - De Heksenmeester *173 - Het Zwarte Teken *174 - De Erfgenaam *175 - De Naamloze Ridder *199 - Loch Ness *200 - Oude Vijanden *201 - Het Boze Oog *202 - De Piraten van Sluis *203 - De Vulkaangod *204 - De Rode Gezant *205 - Het Scheepskerkhof *206 - Gog en Magog *207 - De Grot van de Beer *208 - De Blauwe Heks *209 - De Judasgraal *210 - Het Zwaard van de Maagd *211 - Het Vuur en de Maagd *212 - De Zwarte Inquisiteur *213 - De Tweede Terugkeer *214 - De Regensteen *215 - De Rode Kogge *216 - Modgudur *217 - De Man Zonder Verleden *218 - Doodbrenger *219 - De Zwaardbroeders *220 - De Vedelaar van Sint-Pauwels *221 - De Spiegeldemon *222 - De Duisterburcht *223 - De Sluier van Wuustwezel *224 - Het Behouden Zwaard *225 - De Furiën *226 - Het Helse Verbond *227 - De IJzeren Kroon *228 - De Verborgen Vesting *229 - De Vreemdeling *230 - De Amazones *231 - Het Koekoeksjong *232 - Duivelsmist *233 - Doctor Faustus *234 - De Elfenring *235 - De Witte Waan *236 - De Zwarte Narcis *237 - De Wederopstanding *238 - Het Godsgericht *239 - De Duivelse Poppenspeler *240 - De Indringers *241 - De Zwarte Weduwe *242 - De Spookkrijgers *243 - De Hellevliet *244 - Mensenjacht }} Andere verschijningen Luxe uitgaves Mega Stripboek Duitse strips Trilogie *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 1 *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 2 *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 3 *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 4 *De Rode Ridder Trilogie Nr. 5 *Horst Omnibus *De Rode Ridder - Omnibus *De Rode Ridder Bundeling *De Rode Ridder Trilogie (Rode editie) Andere uitgaves *Strips feestelijk gebundeld *De Waterdemon *De Terugkeer van Koning Arthur Spellen *Rode Ridder avonturenspel *Slagveld (puzzel) *Ridderzaal (puzzel) *De Rode Ridder: Gebroken Kracht Eigenaar Heden Weggegeven Relaties Vrienden Lancelot Du Lac Galaxa Arthur Merlijn Yorimoto Indigo Magiste Johans vriendschap met Indigo begon in De Blauwe Heks. Johan redde haar het leven en begon haar vanaf toen te beschermen. Magist Magiste Hugo Pynnock Alfons de Beauchamps Chuk Amargith Rosemarie Hannelore Astra Isjtar Zilyussa Vijanden Kerwyn Demoniah Bahaal Lodogran van Camelard Meesterbreinen Siegmund van Kamroen Ivar Wando Andere vijanden Andere personen Mannen Gawon Tarkin Broes Robur Jork en Muulsch Jork Gunar Skallagrimson Jodoc Naam betekenis Naam *Johan betekent "Jezus is genadig"Betekenis van de naam Johan. **In de strip 211, Het Vuur en de Maagd gaat Johan naar een kerk toe en heeft hij genade voor Jeanne D'Arc's dood. Johan doet dus hiermee zijn naam een eer door er genade voor te hebben. *Van Horst komt van Kasteel Horst, de plaats waar Johan opgroeide. Ook kreeg hij de titel van Horst, naar dat hij was geadopteerd door Jan van Horst (want zijn vader, Arnold van Rode was overleden en dus werd hij adopteerd door Jan van Horst)De Heren van Rode. *Horst is ook een voornaam en betekent "paard". *De naam Johan is gelijk aan de Engelse naam "John" and "Jack". Beide namen worden ook gebruikt bij de personages John Matrix uit de film Commando, John McClane uit de Die Hard serie, John Rambo uit de Rambo films en Jack Bauer uit de serie 24. Alle vier deze personages staan er om bekend voor vele moorden in hun film of reeks, wat ook bij Johan het geval is. Andere namen *Johan gebruikte de naam Balder, wat dapper en moedig betekenthttp://www.allebabynamen.nl/jongensnamen/b/balder. De naam Balder betekent ook prinshttp://www.babybytes.nl/namen/jongens/Balder. (De Wraak van de Nachtridders) **Balder en Loki zijn gebasseerd op de personages uit de Noorse mythologie. ***Balder wordt ook gezien als de zoon van Odin en Balder is ook bekend als de god van het licht. Galaxa, Johan's geliefde is ook de god van het licht. Het is mogelijk dat Karel Biddeloo dit express had gedaan om te laten zien dat echt bij elkaar horen. Balder was ook omgebracht door Loki, een naam ook gebruikt door Lancelot Du Lac. Persoonlijkheid Originele reeks Karel Biddeloo's reeks Nieuwe reeks Krachten en sterkte Originele reeks Karel Biddeloo's reeks Nieuwe reeks Bekendheid van naam In vele strips weten personen al wie Johan is, voordat hij ze ontmoet heeft. Dit komt met name door zijn bijnaam: De Rode Ridder. Moorden Johan heeft meer personen vermoord dan elk ander personage in de stripreeks. Dit komt doordat hij in elke strip verschijnt en minstens 3 personen vermoord in één strip. Hij doet dit vooral uit zelfverdediging. De moorden van Satyr en Wando waren eigenlijk niet uit zelfverdediging. Johans moorden in de nieuwe reeks zijn bloediger dan in de originele en Karel Biddeloo's reeks. De reeks waarin Johan de meeste personen had vermoord was in Karel Biddeloo's reeks. Johan had in deze reeks meer dan 600 moorden gepleegd, meer dan in de originele en nieuwe reeks. Vele moorden zijn ook uit wraak. De dood van Siegmund van Kamroen, die Helmund van Valkensteen had vermoord was uit wraak. Ook de moord op Karungi's moordenaar was deels uit wraak, ondanks dat hij deels kon opschieten met Karungi. De dood van Eleni's vader's moordenaar was uit wraak voor de dood Eleni's vader. Johan kon opschieten met zijn dochter, Eleni en dus deed voor haar de moordenaar van Eleni's vader fataal ombrengen. In de strips waarin meer humor zit brengt Johan vaak niemand om het leven. Dit zijn strips zoals De Bierkoning. Specifieke slachtoffers Weetjes Personage weetjes *Johan slaagde erin 2 strips een persoon om te brengen die een getrouwd stel hadden vermoord: Vlad Drakul in De Zoon van de Draak en Malegis de Mazan in De Duisterburcht. *Johan was de eerste persoon die twee meesterbreinen bij twee strips achter elkaar ombracht: Baldur en Siegmund van Kamroen. *De enige strips waarin Johan een persoon, een dier en een monster ombracht waren in de strips: De Hoorn van Horak, De Vervloekte Stad, De Monsterman en De IJzeren Kroon. **In elke reeks gebeurd dit minstens één keer, met uitzondering van Karel Biddeloo's reeks, waarbij dit twee keer gebeurde. *In Karel Biddeloo's reeks: De Kronieken van Merlijn en in de nieuwe reeks: De Vreemdeling verscheen Johan vaak in een flashback. *Johan is de eerste persoon in de stripreeks die een dood had bevestigt, namelijk van de stalmeester uit Het Gebroken Zwaard. *Johan heeft zover 3 onschuldige personen vermoord: De zoon van een vader in De Levende Doden, Jenne in De Rode Kogge en Kopfbrecher in De Man Zonder Verleden. *De Rode Ridder komt niet voor op de covers van de strips 23 (Hugon de Hofnar), 43 (Parcifal), 136 (Sol Invictus) en 156 (De Graalkoning). **Ironisch genoeg komt het strippersonage, die in meer strips verschijnt (meer dan 200) dan het boekenpersonage (64 boeken), op meer covers voor dan het boekpersonage. *De Rode Ridder is het enige personage die in alle strips verschijnt. *De Rode Ridder lichaam was weerspiegeld in strip 58 (geschreven en getekend door Karel Biddeloo). Het werd later bekend, dat doordat een wachter een pijl op het lichaam schoot van Johan in strip 208 (geschreven door Martin Lodewijk en getekend door Claus Scholz), de auteur Martin maakte ervan dat zijn lichaam was weerspiegeld en dus het had overleefd. **Ook al is dit feit bekend in strip 208, dat maakt Galaxa indirect verantwoordelijk voor de mensen die Johan met zijn zwaard heeft omgebracht. ***Dit betekent dus ook dat Galaxa en ironische genoeg Bahaal het leven hebben gered van Johan. *De Rode Ridder was een keer keer zijn geheugen kwijt in de Man Zonder Verleden (217), maar door Indigo Magiste wist hij weer wie hij was. **Doordat hij zijn geheugen kwijt was, bracht hij iets later Kopfbrecher om het leven, waardoor hij later Rudgar van Hanau ontmoette en vervolgens zocht naar Rudgar's zoon, Rupert van HanauDe Man Zonder Verleden, Doodbrenger en De Zwaardbroeders. *De Rode Ridder heeft het leven gered van een paar hoofdpersonages: Indigo Magiste en Magist Magiste (208), Demoniah (118) en Merlijn (153). *De Rode Ridder's volledige naam werd bekend in strip 131, en in strip 135 werd ook bekend dat hij de half-broer is van de Pynnock familie. In eerdere strips was het bekend dat zijn naam gewoon Johan was. *De Rode Ridder heeft een keer een eiland opgeblazen.In de strip, de Terugkeer gebeurde dit. *De Rode Ridder is de enige overlevende in strips Het Beleg van Crowstone, De Vesting, De Spookvallei en Zimbabwe. *Johan heeft zich een keer vermomt als oude manIn strip 5, verkleedde Johan zich als oude man en als oude vrouwHet Behouden Zwaard. *Johan is verantwoordelijk voor de dood van zijn half-broer's nicht, Jenne, doordat hij het vuur had laten aansteken en haar achtervolgde, wat niet hun gewicht kon houden en leidde tot haar dood.De Rode Kogge *Johan's eigenlijke naam is Johan van Rode en niet Johan van Horst gedurende de tijd dat Johan de zoon was van Arnold van RodeDit werd verteld door nar Urban en Amelrick Pynnock gedurende de komst van Johan bij Kasteel Horst in De Heren van Rode. *Johan heeft een bijrol in Parcifal, waarin hij maar op 4 pagina's verschijnt. In deze strip is Parcifal het hoofdpersonage, in plaats van Lancelot Du Lac of Johan van Horst. *Johan gebruikte de bijnaam Balder in De Wraak van de Nachtridders. Het personage Baldur (die vermoord is door Johan), heeft een gelijke naam. *Johan was een mysterieus figuur in De Duisterburcht en Het Behouden Zwaard (samen met Broes). *Johan brengt vele kasteelheren en vrouwen om, maar deze sterven bijna nooit in hun eigen kasteel. De volgende personages zijn hier voorbeelden van: Siegmund van Kamroen, Diedrich van Bokkensteen, Balor, Jyrki en Pankraz Rauh. **De eerste persoon die Johan had vermoord in zijn eigen kasteel was De Graaf van Moerdal. *Johan heeft vaak een gedachte dat er iets aan de hand is voordat een meesterbreins plan uiteindelijk gaat gebeuren. Een voorbeeld hiervan is in Olavinlinna. **Hoe dan ook, in sommige gevallen wordt Johan op pad gestuurd door Merlijn of Arthur voor een opdracht en het meesterbreins plan te doen mislukken. Een voorbeeld hiervan is De Rode Gezant. *De eerst meesterbrein die Johan omgebracht was Baldur uit de Gouden Sporen. *Johan heeft 1 familie bijna helemaal vermoord die direct familie van elkaar zijn: Jerdal en zijn twee broers. Johan had niet Ulcas en Rudbert vermoord: Rudbert was vermoord door Ulcas en Ulcas was vermoord door Raszlik. **Johan had ook Kunegonde en Solon omgebracht, maar hun waren stiefmoeder - en zoon. **Net als 24 hoofdpersonage Jack Bauer had hij ook deels een familie omgebracht en in dezelfde aflevering: Victor en Andre Drazen in Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am. *Johan's volledige naam werd genoemd in De Heren van Rode door Urban, De Blauwe Heks door een wachter, De Sluier van Wuustwezel door Karel de Montabour en door Bardolf van Dardemont in Het Koekoeksjong. *Johan nam de rol over van Arthur na "Arthur's dood". Johan begon hierna meer problemen met Bahaal te krijgen en dus werden de twee vijanden van elkaar. *Ivar was de eerste persoon die Johan als een vriend zag, die uiteindelijk door Johan zelf om het leven kwam. **Siegmund van Kamroen was een vriend van Johan genoemd in de tekst balk, maar niet in Het Veenspook zelf door Johan. *Sempei uit Het Wapen van Rihei werd een schildknaap genoemd in de Duitse versie van Der Rote Ritter. "Dood" *Johan is 3 keer gestorven (een 4de keer bijna), maar hij bleef terugkeren uit "de dood" in de volgende situaties: **In Necronomicon, Johan wordt verdronken door Poseidon, maar hij blijkt toch te leven. Johan is dood voor een paar minuten. **In De Spookkaros, Johan wordt neergestoken door Ilse, maar overleeft het door de redding van een alchemist (Ilse wordt omgebracht door een koets met paarden). **In De Blauwe Heks, wordt Johan door een pijl naast z'n hart geschoten. Johan's lichaam is verplaatst, waardoor zijn hart verplaatst is en dus het geoverleefd heeft (De wachter overleeft het waarschijnlijk niet). **In De Man Zonder Verleden, Johan wordt door een pijl getroffen door Kreupele. Johan overleeft het, maar is zijn geheugen kwijt (Kreupele wordt later vermoord door Indigo Magiste). *Johan is het eerst personage die teruggekeerd was uit de dood. De andere zijn Godfried en Azizah. Kerwyn's groep en Bahaal's groep Johan en Lancelot werkte onofficieël voor Kerwyn's groep/Bahaal's groep. Johan gebruikte de bijnaam Balder, terwijl Lancelot de bijnaam Loki had: *Boggolt (De Toverspiegel) *Norvald (Het Nimfenwoud) *Arnak (Het Oog van Toth) *Tenebrax (Het Grote Geheim) *Balin (Het Grote Geheim) *Vlad Drakul (De Zoon van de Draak) *Raniar (Prins der Duisternis) *Klingsor (Klingsor) *Merlijns dubbelganger (De Toverstaf) *Hääkon (De Toverstaf) *Chizzo's derde huurling (De Wraak van de Nachtridders) *Grak (De Wraak van de Nachtridders) Statistieken *De Rode Ridder bestaat al 54 jaarVanaf 1959 tot 2012. *De Rode Ridder heeft met 5 vrouwen gezoent: RosemarieIn de strip, Met Masker en Zwaard gebeurde dit., AmargithIn de strip de Magische Scepter, de laatste pagina, GalaxaIn de strips De Boetelingen en Oude Vijanden., IshtarIn de strip Oude Vijanden, de laatste pagina. en Jaimu KhanDe Regensteen, laatste pagina. *De Rode Ridder heeft 2 naakte vrouwen gezien: Indigo Magiste en AmargithIn de strip, In de Witte Hel. **De Rode Ridder heeft ook bijna naakt Demoniah gezien, maar die was half-naaktIn de Judasgraal gebeurde dit.. *Er zijn 3 strips die verwijzen naar Johan: De Heren van Rode (strip 131), de Man Zonder Verleden (strip 217) en de Vreemdeling (strip 229). **Op de cover van de strip, de Vreemdeling verschijnt Johan's naam in het ChineesDe Rode Ridder tijdlijn.. *Johan heeft de meeste moorden gepleegd gedurende de stripreeks. Hoeveel het er in totaal zijn, is op dit moment nog onbekend. *Johan heeft de meeste moorden gepleegd in Karel Biddeloo's reeks. De minste moorden zijn tot nu toe in de nieuwe reeks; alleen maar 23 minder dan in de originele reeks. Indirecte en andere moorden *Johan en Lancelot Du Lac waren beide deels verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Sir Hogart. Hogart stierf door het mes van beide Johan en Lancelot. Na zijn dood hadden ze beide in de cel gezeten om er vervolgens weer uit te komen (Mysterie te Camelot). *Johan was niet verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Kornos. Johan zei dat het veel beter was al zou hij niet meegaan, maar omdat Kornos niet luisterde, kwam hij om het leven door Ord. Johan wilde alleen dat Kornos hem vergezelde, want anders zou Kornos niet veilig zijn (Het Sprekende Zwaard). Achter de schermen Personage creatie *Een tekening van Johan gemaakt door Karel Biddeloo, laat zien hoe Karel over Johan dacht op een oudere leeftijd. *Johan is gebaseerd op het boekenpersonage, Johan. *Johan van Horst was voor het eerste bedacht door het boekenpersonage, Johan geschreven door Leopold Vermeirenwww.ottenbourg.com. Doordat hij in contact kwam met Willy Vandersteen "bedacht" Willy Vandersteen een nieuwe Rode Ridder. Later, nadat Willy Vandersteen met de serie wilde stoppen, wilde de lezers als zowel Karel Biddeloo dat hij verder ging met de Rode Ridderhttp://www.stripspeciaalzaak.be/Toppers/RodeRidder/Tijdslijn.htm. Bij strip 44, Drie Huurlingen stopte Willy voor een tijd en nam Karel Biddeloo het over. Karel Biddeloo nam de strip tot strip 206 over, toen hij stierf. Doordat Karel was gestorven in Wuustwezelwww.gva.be, kwam de strip geschreven door het nieuwe duo genaamd De Sluier van Wuustwezel, die in 3 versies beschikbaar is. Na Karel's overlijding, schrijven Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz (af en toe) De Rode Ridder. Claus Scholz doet ook de inkleuring. Familie *Johan's geliefde, Galaxa was bedacht door Karel Biddeloo in het jaar ..... *Johan's achternaam "van Horst" was bedacht door Karel Biddeloo in de Heren van Rode. **In dit album waren ook meer familieleden van Johan bedacht: Amelrick Pynnock, Arnold van Rode en Jan van Horst. *In het album, De Rode Kogge kwam Johan's half-broers nicht, Jenne voor het eerst voor in het jaar ..... Stripreeks *Johan heeft het vanaf Het Gebroken Zwaard tot De Sluier van Wuustwezel 1228 mensen die hem helpen of vrienden met hem zijnhttp://www.stripspeciaalzaak.be/Toppers/RodeRidder/Parade50Vrienden.htm. *Johan heeft 2 beeldjes van zichzelfhttp://www.8th-collectible.be/vlaams_bloed.htm. DeRodeRidder7.jpg|Johan van Horst als beeldje. DeRodeRidderBeeldje.jpg|Johan van Horst als beeldje. Suske en Wiske *Johan gebruikte de naam van de god Balder in de Wraak van de Nachtridders. Deze god verscheen in Suske en Wiske album, de Vinnige Viking. Boeken Deze illustraties zijn gedeeltelijk gebasseerd op Johan van Horst. Deze illustraties kwamen van striptekenaar Karel Biddeloo. Aspis.jpg|47 - Aspis, de giftslang HetGriekseVuur.jpg|48 - Het Griekse Vuur DMR.jpg|49 - De Magische Ring Dedodenvallei.jpg|57 - Dodenvallei Boek12.jpg|58 - De wraak van de farao DN.jpg|59 - De nijlkrokodillen DWS.jpg|60 - De Wurgslang DBR.jpg|63 - De Betoverde Ringen SP.jpg|64 - In de spookstad Petra In de media Standbeelden Johan is nog steeds populair en hij heeft ook 2 standbeelden. Eén in Middelkerkewww.users.skynet.be en een andere in Sint-Pauwelswww.stripturnhout.be. OnbekendRodeRidderbeeld.jpg|Een onbekend beeld van Johan van Horst met Karel Biddeloo. StandbeeldJohan.jpg|Een standbeeld van Johan van Horst in Middelkerke. karelbiddeloojohan.jpg|Johan op een beeld naast "zijn geestelijke vader", Karel Biddeloo. Suske en Wiske Johan verscheen in Junior Suske en Wiske: 7 Eureka. Hierdoor behoort Johan als een gedeelte van de jeugd van Suske en Wiske toen ze nog klein waren. Hoe dan ook, het is waarschijnlijk niet canon sinds Wiske pas Suske kon toen Suske ouder wasZie het eerste album van Suske en Wiske.. Ridder Bauknecht *De creatie van Ridder Bauknecht was gebruikt van Johan van Horst, De Rode Ridderhttp://www.daannijman.nl/ridder-bauknecht/?p=3&ean=9789076168609. Verwijzingen en notities }} Zie ook *Arrestaties door Johan van Horst *Bahaal's groep *Begraven door Johan van Horst *De Rode Ridder stripreeks *Dieren omgebracht door Johan van Horst *Geschiedenis van de Rode Ridder *Gevangenschap van Johan van Horst *Gewroken door Johan van Horst *Indirecte slachtoffers van Johan van Horst *Johan's familie *Johan van Horst's gouden sporen *Johan van Horst's groep *Johan van Horst's Puukko *Johan van Horst's zwaardgevechten *Kerwyn's groep *Lijst van Johan van Horst's helpers *Lijst van personages moorden *Monsters omgebracht door Johan van Horst Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst *Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst Andere linken *Covers met Johan van Horst *Johan van Horst's paarden *Johan van Horst's zwaarden